


Exposure Therapy

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, M/M, Perversion, Sick Fantasies, Urethral Play, these are just mentions, they don't happen in the fic itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: Ardyn waxes poetic about how he'll sully Prompto's body. Overcome with paternal instinct, the bros bring down the wrath of the Astrals to knock him into next week. Too bad his perversions are deathless like him.





	1. Sharp as Lightning

Ignis had never felt relief so much as when Prompto and Noctis opted to get back in the tent to play video games. One look at Gladio told him that the bodyguard felt the same. Ardyn’s gaze latched onto a certain blonde’s backside as he skipped around the bonfire to get to Noctis.

“Get ready to get slayed at King’s Knight, Noct!” Prompto was audibly eager. Unbeknownst to him, his high-pitched excitement was stirring somebody’s imagination even more.

“If I had a gil for every time you said that.” Noctis finally got behind the blonde and pushed him hurriedly.

Muffled laughter and conversation resounded even outside the tent, which only simmered down once the game’s music started playing. It was calming in a way for both Ignis and Gladio. Ardyn separated from Prompto for a considerable distance was a comfort to them indeed.

“He’s rather pretty for a man, isn’t he?”

Gladio didn’t bother with a reply to that. He knew Ardyn was fine just listening to his own voice.

“How young is he? Nineteen? Twenty?” Ardyn rubbed at his chin while staring at the shadows in the tent. “He can’t be a day over twenty-one.”

“If you must know, Prompto is twenty years of age.” Ignis replied for politeness’ sake. Gladio on the other hand was itching for a beer because he knew for a fact that he won’t be able to unwind with Ardyn so obviously trying to prey on Prompto.

“So young…” Gladio couldn’t help the wince that that sleazy voice elicited from him. His gaze reflexively went straight to Ardyn and his eyes widened upon seeing Ardyn lick his lips after the comment. “I bet he’s still so innocent about many things.”

Ignis heard Gladio clicking his tongue in annoyance at what Ardyn was saying. The adviser knew that in this particular battle, he had to be the one to keep a level head. Sleazy or not, this man was the chancellor of the Empire. He needed to be calm because he knew Gladio would not. Not for long, in his estimate.

“Is his hair always coiffed like that?” Ardyn chuckled while still looking fondly at the animated shadows from inside the tent. “It’s messy but it’s adorable. Does he wake up with even messier hair? I wonder what I would have to do to see for myself.”

Ignis took to stoking the fire while only half-listening to the droning Ardyn. Ignis knew that it was better that they were here, being subjected to his gross queries, than leaving Ardyn and risking the possibility of him going to Prompto himself to satisfy his perverted curiosities.

“Just by looking at him,” Ardyn paused to lean back on his seat and let out a moan-like sigh. The sound made Gladio grit his teeth. The bodyguard just wanted to bash this man’s head in. “I already know he’s a virgin.”

“Maybe he’s kissed a couple of girls or so in high school. That doesn’t matter. A boy like him with such low self-esteem… he may have simply thought of it as a stroke of luck or even a dare from those punishment games young people like to do.”

Neither Ignis nor Gladio knew anything about Prompto’s social life apart from his friendship with the prince. Ignis did feel a little sorry for being uninterested in Prompto’s life. Gladio was more concerned about how Ardyn knew right away that Prompto has self-esteem issues.

“He’s very lanky, don’t you agree?” Ardyn said with no hint of displeasure. “He’ll be easy to move around, carry and subdue.”

“He’s also rather weak. I see him fumbling about while trying to aim his guns. I can see that it’s always you two and the prince scurrying to him to give him a potion. It’s adorable.” Ardyn smiled to himself. “He’s very weak but that isn’t such a bad thing. It’ll only take minimal effort for me to overwhelm him. I can focus my energy on teasing him, playing with him, bringing him to the edge only to deprive him of release. I know that a weak-hearted boy like him likes to be dominated. He’ll feel most like himself when gagged and bound.”

Ignis caught sight of Gladio trembling in rage in his seat. Once their gazes met, Ignis mouthed ‘calm down’ but was only regarded with an angry glare. He knew what Gladio was feeling but there wasn’t really any advantage to beating up the chancellor.

“Girls his age would never understand the appeal of someone like Prompto. A connoisseur will tell you that attractiveness cannot be quantified. You can’t measure one’s appeal through popularity, charm, reputation… not even skill or experience. It’s the innate rarity.” Ardyn’s voice ended with a low grumble. Ignis spotted the chancellor stroking slow, deliberate circles along his thigh. Gladio was taken aback at how turned on Ardyn seemed to be. He was infuriated with Ardyn’s sudden silence and disgusted at him for making them his audience.

“Have you ever wondered why his lips are so pink?” Ardyn looked to Ignis for an answer. By this point though, Ignis didn’t have the politeness to respond to him anymore.

“Have you ever wondered if any other part of him was that pretty shade of pink too?”

* * *

 

Ardyn stretched out on his collapsible chair, facing the stars wholly as if conversing with them. On either side of him were two very uncomfortable men: one on the edge of knocking him to next week, the other very close to discovering his breaking point.

“Let me admit this to you as fellow men: the urge to touch, stain, ruin, break that boy…” Ardyn chuckled. “It’s overpowering.”

Ignis’ and Gladio’s eyes met, conveying to each other that that was something they were to take seriously and that confession was enough for them to never let Ardyn be alone with Prompto.

“I have never met anyone like him who is so naively enthused about every small thing.” Ardyn recalled Prompto taking photos of inconsequential things like animals and landmarks, people and objects. “He seems so pleased with clicking away on his little gadget. It makes me want to introduce him to new pleasures.”

“It’s easy to tell that he wears his emotions on his sleeve. You can see how his brows arch downward when disappointed. I saw it in response to your food, Ignis. It seemed he expected his favorite to be served tonight.” Ardyn segued to dinner just so he could include the adviser for a moment.

“We were all out of Chickatrice leg.” Ignis shrugged.

“Oh, don’t apologize. I enjoyed that pout on his expressive face.” Ardyn laughed.

“You can see how his mouth opens wide in laughter at every mundane joke too. You can see how nicely his teeth are aligned, two neat rows broken by jagged incisors.” Ardyn was tonguing his own teeth after that. “I want to feel him biting my skin.”

Gladio looked about ready to erupt but Ignis’ chastising stares restrained him from lashing out.

“If I had him for a day, I would dress him up in lace and silk. All in white.” Ardyn nodded to himself as he made a mental sketch of Prompto. “You lot in Insomnia are too fond of black. Though I appreciate that the color incites mystery and eroticism, white is more representative of sweet Prompto. Innocence, naivety, trust, purity… ah… and white stains so noticeably.”

Gladio had to deliberately contain his emotions. He had to exert effort just to keep his broadsword from materializing. The bodyguard felt as though he was going against his instincts by letting Ardyn talk about his friend this way. But it just wasn’t his job to beat up the chancellor of Niflheim. Ignis’ stare made sure he remembered that.

“I’ll make him wear a structured corset. I’ll pull the laces tight to give him a woman’s waist. The pressure will make him breathe weakly and that’s good. Boys who gasp for breath are wonderful boys. His organs will be pressed right against each other. He’ll have poor bladder control for sure.” Ardyn giggled at the thought. He wouldn’t mind taking photographs of Prompto wetting himself. The humiliation would be precious.

“I’ll leave his chest bare. It’s a sin to cover up those perfect nipples. I know he gets cold easily and those little buds perk right up once exposed. Peachy pink goes so well with white too.” Ardyn’s mind wandered to piercings and clamps. If he could have it his way, he’ll have both Prompto’s nipples pierced. “Hm… I would pierce them myself so I can relish every bit of emotion that crosses his face.”

Ignis didn’t quite catch that last part. Ardyn’s groaning distracted him and brought a sour taste in his mouth. Ignis couldn’t tell anymore if this was Ardyn’s form of psychological torture for him and Gladio or if he truly is just a sleaze with an over-active imagination.

“I’ll make him wear thigh-high stockings. Although… I’m still undecided on whether it should be solid white or an intricate lace pattern. His slim legs are marvellous. I wonder what sort of heel would look best on him… Stiletto? Wedge? Maybe platform would be cute. Whatever I pick, they need to be deathly high. I need to see him struggle to walk. Maybe he’ll even stumble and break an ankle. If he cries, he’ll be even cuter.” Ardyn was fond of the picture he painted in his mind. “A crying Prompto is a wonderful Prompto, indeed.” Ardyn thought of ways to keep him crying. He knew he scared easily and he knew that he was easy to fool. Illusions would prove to be useful there.

“I’m on the fence about whether or not to keep his delicate parts bare.” Ardyn pondered for a while before looking over at Gladio. “Tell me, is he shaven down there? Or does he let it grow out? I don’t mind either way. I just want an accurate picture for this.”

“Are you really sitting there asking me about my friend’s pubic hair?” Gladio spat.

“Well I’m hoping that you know these things considering you’ve been travelling for so long together.” Ardyn answered as if Gladio was the strange one. “I guess it’s fine to imagine him either way. Clean and pre-pubescent-looking or fuzzy with soft, blonde curls. I find him beautiful no matter what.”

Gladio was taken aback enough that his disbelief overrode his rage. Ardyn mistook his baffled stare for appreciation.

“I was thinking about making him wear a fluffy skirt and no underwear, but I realized that I would be hiding so much if I do that. A corset and stockings is enough to decorate his body. That way my favourite places would be in full display. Why deny myself the pleasure of savouring his best assets?”

“To finalize the outfit, I want him to wear a veil. A clean, frill-free one will be enough. I want it pinned on his hair with pearls and diamonds. When I come to him, I’ll call him my bride and I’ll adorn him with a pearl necklace of my own making. He’ll be sure to love it.”

“Enough!” Gladio was surprised to see Ignis up from his seat, face red and shoulders shaking. “Enough of this!” Ignis sputtered.

Ardyn tipped his head slowly to face Ignis. He regarded the adviser with a smile, smug, as if he doesn’t know what got Ignis so worked up.

“One more word” Ignis said through gritted teeth. “One more word from your wretched mouth and,”

Ardyn feigned offense before saying, “And what, Royal Advisor?”

“You’ll find yourself cut up into pieces.” Ignis supplied.  
“Then ground up and fed to the dogs.” Gladio added, standing next to Ignis now.

“Oh is that so?” Ardyn relaxed back onto his chair and faced the two as if humouring them. “I wonder what kind of headlines there will be once it is known that Insomnia’s adviser to the king and sworn sword and shield mangled the Empire’s Chancellor. Do you picture it?”

“That would be a sight to behold.” Ignis clapped back. It would be better than all the things Ardyn pictured himself doing to their friend.

“So brash, so unlike you, Ignis.” Ardyn said while gesturing towards Ignis.

In a flash, his daggers were summoned and both were thrown right between Ardyn’s legs, dangerously close to his crotch. It was all too quick, even for Gladio to react. He found himself a spectator in this fight, and he couldn’t wish for a better view as he caught sight of Ardyn’s surprised face. His mouth was agape and his legs trembled under him. It took a moment for the sleaze to recompose himself and stand up from the collapsible chair. He turned away from the two and walked away without a word.

Ignis and Gladio watched his walk of shame, Gladio feeling elated while Ignis feeling like he had an out-of-body experience.

* * *

 

Ignis didn’t even hear the boys coming out of the tent. He only realized they were out when Noct went right up to his face and asked him over and over,

“You okay? Iggy? What the fuck even happened here?”

“Yeah, where’s Ardyn?” Prompto asked and looked at Ignis with a worried expression.

Ignis turned to Gladio and he was only regarded with a smirk. “Nowhere. Don’t talk to him ever again, understand?” Ignis put a hand to Prompto’s shoulder to make sure he had the blonde’s attention.

“Huh? That’s weird, but…” Prompto looked at Noctis for any sort of explanation but he nodded anyway. He figured all of Ignis’ advice is good.

“What is up with this?” Noctis chimed in again as he stooped low to retrieve something from Ardyn’s previous seat. He turned to show Ignis’ daggers on his hands.

Ignis wondered why they hadn’t dematerialized after Ardyn left. He thought the motion was already locked into his system that sending weapons back into the armiger after attacking became second nature.

“Seriously what happened here?” Noctis asked one more time while feeling the hilts of the blades. There was a faint purplish glow surrounding the daggers. From Noctis’ proximity, he could even hear a low humming from them. “Guys?”

Ignis only sighed in exasperation, opting to take off his glasses to seem distracted with cleaning it. Gladio grinned at Noctis and shrugged. Prompto looked just as confused as Noctis felt.

“I just wanted to say that your daggers have the feel of Ramuh’s lightning.” Noctis said then handed over the weapons to Ignis. The prince backed away and crossed his arms, looking at Ignis sternly. For once, Ignis was the recipient of that ‘what in the name of the Six happened here’ look.


	2. Steadfast as Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old men chillin' by a campfire, five feet apart 'cause they're only in to blond twinks.

Cor took in the sight of the haphazard chambers leading to the final trial with Gilgamesh. He never lets it seem like it but he is overcome with nostalgia. The magic-laden ruins barely changed and he felt the weight of his years all at once. The Cor from thirty years ago and the Cor now may as well be two different people. He remembered his hot-headed self from his previous experience with Gilgamesh. He clicked his tongue as if to scold himself from thirty years ago. 'What the hell were you thinking?', he wanted to say. The world didn't look so judging anymore. His mind is stable and more at peace.

"Maybe I'll get myself a souvenir." Gladio chose that for his final words before facing the Blademaster's trial.

"Don't be brash." Cor remembered saying something like that. He's confident that Gladio would survive this and earn Gilgamesh's approval. However that doesn't change the fact that one wrong move could potentially end his life. His memory of Clarus seeped into the recesses of his mind. 'He has to survive this. He is Clarus' son after all.' Cor convinced himself.

Cor watched as Gladio grasped the hilt of the enchanted sword that signifies as lock and key leading to the final trial. The marshal could already see thousands of swords scattered about Gilgamesh's bridge. They were the gravestones of the fallen. He feels worry clenching at his heart. Already was he thinking of how the king will assume his rightful place without his shield. The thought of facing the Blademaster with Gladio sprung in his mind but he could never suggest such a thing to Gladio. Two on one will bring neither of them any honor.

Cor's mind was befuddled, and he wonders if he really has grown since his first attempt defeating the Blademaster.

Cor hears the magical stones move and grind against each other, once more blocking the path to the trial. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the possibilities that lie just on the other side of the wall of rock. This is something he can't assist with. He's only there to escort Gladio and nothing else. Pray to the Six, maybe.

Before he can save his silent worrying for a better time, Cor picked up an unexpected sound somewhere behind him. Like a pebble being kicked and leaves being stepped on.

"What do you know? There is someone else here."

Cor was surprised at how close the stranger suddenly is and he didn't even sense him. He almost brought up his stance but stopped midway.

It was the Chancellor of Niflheim and he's looking more out of place than usual.

"If it isn't Cor the Immortal. Had I found myself in a training ground perhaps?" Ardyn gestured exaggeratedly to the rocky terrain.

Cor merely stared at the eccentric man. He's not buying that he's lost but he can't find any plausible reason as to why he's here. He keeps his suspicions at the back of his mind.

"Something like that." Cor replied. "This is pretty far in the mountains to be lost in. Unless you came from an airship."

Ardyn smiled. "Something like that."

Cor knew they're playing a game of who can reveal more information first. He's never lost on that one yet.

"I could have sworn I heard somebody else's voice." Ardyn asked. The usual lilt in his voice could annoy anyone. Including Cor, most likely, although his face hadn't shown that.

"I escorted someone here. It will be a long time until he comes back." Cor was aware of how the thought that Gladio might not come back rattled his mind.

"Oh, I see." Ardyn walked to the enchanted sword and faced the makeshift door that hides the Blademaster. "I wonder what for..." He purposely leaned down so his face would be near the hilt, his gaze focusing on the shimmer of magic lacing the weapon.

Ardyn turned around and moved away to look at the scenery. "It will be a while before my airship comes for me." Ardyn turned to offer Cor a decent enough smile. "It will be a while before your friend comes back, yes?"

Cor neither returned Ardyn's smile nor acknowledged his question.

"What say you to a little rest in a camp while we wait?" So Ardyn asked but he was already walking towards the small campfire that Gladio fixed the night before.

Cor hid his exasperation masterfully and followed Ardyn. Watching his overly dressed companion from behind, he plucked from his mind the one positive thing that could come from this ‘coincidental’ encounter,

‘Perhaps this could be informative on my part.’

* * *

 “So, Immortal, have you been to Niflheim?”

Ardyn asked once they have settled around the campfire. The embers were all gone and only ashes remain. Cor really wished he could just focus on that instead of having to ‘entertain’ the Chancellor.

“That includes former Lucian territory, so yes.” Cor replied in such a monotonous way that the bite of his remark was softened.

“Of course, how silly of me to forget.” Ardyn chuckled, making light of the harsh fact that yes, Niflheim is still steadily advancing.

“The Empire _had_ been busy.” The Chancellor looked too proud to declare.

Cor chose to not let any emotion reflect on his face. Despite the insulting disrespect, Cor doesn’t have anything to say to Ardyn. He merely thought about Gladio, who probably would’ve summoned his greatsword by then, unable to take the mocking that Ardyn seemed so adept at.

“Cartanica? Gralea?” Ardyn asked after a long silence. “Being the Marshal of the Crownsguard, you must have gone to the Imperial Capital at least once.” He was insinuating something and Cor did not miss that.

Cor answered with only direct eye contact that lasted about a second, then stood up so he can start a fire. He thought he may as well do something apart from making small talk with a prideful politician.

“If you only knew, Immortal… If you only knew… You would be in the Imperial Capital as often as you possibly can.”

_If only you knew._

Cor suspected from the way Ardyn worded that out that he’s aware of certain missions he’s had to carry through in Gralea. He was wary, thinking, ‘how could he possibly now that?’, but such worries were never shown on his face. The fact that Ardyn kept talking on his own affirmed Cor that yes, Ardyn still wants to elicit a reaction from him.

“There’s always something happening in Gralea. If you only knew how many things get lost there.”

_Things._

Cor stopped fiddling with the fire and watched it flare up in bright reds and oranges. His gaze remained affixed, letting Ardyn know that his attention is divided between his mocking recollections and how very interesting the fire looks.

“There’s too many to recount but I’d love to hear what you think about this one loss that still causes me such heartbreak.”

_So dramatic._

“Twenty years ago, one vessel to be transformed to a Magitek Rifleman simply vanished.”

Cor’s gaze shot to meet Ardyn’s. The Chancellor grinned now that he has the Immortal’s full attention.

“It was gone in the dead of night, taken away from its birthplace. It was such a small thing that the Emperor told me it was not at all a loss. He even consoled me because he saw how I was in sorrow. Everyone else thought it was inconsequential. But not me. I knew that this missing vessel was going to come back to me… as a weakness.”

There he goes again.

_Thing._

“Twenty years ago, this thing, with its whole life written in code for it, was handpicked to lead a life very unlike his fellow soldiers. Whoever it was who saved it, it should revere him as a god.”

_It._

“Twenty years ago was such a terrible year for me.” Ardyn let out a drawn out sigh. “Oh, wasn’t the prince also born that year?”

Ardyn stared pointedly at Cor, who in turn just nodded despite himself. He was rendered introspective, confused as to how Ardyn could both be indirect and specific at the same time.

“I’m sure you’re bored of just listening to me drone on.”

Cor didn’t want to admit it but he was floored just by a few words—the previous story—from the Chancellor. So many questions popped into his mind. Had there been spies from within Insomnia?

“Why don’t you share some stories of your own? As a man who carries so many titles, you must lead quite an exciting life.”

Cor suspected that Ardyn merely wanted to extract information from him, in his own roundabout and annoying way.

“I heard you take your many jobs seriously, as you should. I can see why the King is so assured when there’s you who train your glaives and guards from the get go.”

At the mention of the King, Cor once more held stern eye contact.

“Apologies. _Was_ so assured.”

Cor gritted his teeth, which earned a smile from Ardyn.

“Weren’t you an integral part in the training of the prince’s retinue?”

Cor didn’t need to answer. It seemed Ardyn knew everything anyway.

“I can see your hand in their fighting styles. Although one in particular seemed to have had only you to train it.”

Ardyn smiled at his faux Freudian slip.

“Apologies. _Him_.”

It didn’t need to be iterated. Only Prompto had one teacher out of all of them. As the Prince, Shield, and Adviser, the other three can’t afford not knowing more than one fighting style. They were trained as soon as they could hold up swords. Prompto only had months to train to be a Crownsguard. Cor was deemed best to turn him into a soldier as soon as possible.

“You taught him well considering the scant time you had for training. How did you know he was meant to be a rifleman?" Ardyn asked, then corrected himself. "A gunner, I mean.”

Cor didn’t want to be there anymore. He wanted to stand up and look for another place to spend the night waiting for Gladio’s return. Cor wanted in his heart to be stronger and not think about twenty years ago when he had stolen a child while on a mission in Niflheim. He didn’t want to think about how the future magitek soldier looked human, _is_ human. He recalled his bright blue eyes that seemed to call on him, _please don’t leave me. Don’t abandon me to lead a life of sorrow._ So he took him. He was one in a million but he was alive. He deserved a chance in life.

“You seem to be lost in thought. Had your time in training been a tedious experience? I wouldn’t think so since that boy is absolutely enamored with you.”

Cor’s eyes widened. Admiration. Respect. Those are the words he thought of when thinking about Prompto’s feelings for him. His confusion was apparently too obvious that Ardyn couldn’t help but question him again,

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you?”

Cor sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in resignation. He did not want to talk about this.

“Of course you have! It’s simply too obvious.” Ardyn said, tone straddling the line between teasing and shaming.

“I understand his sentiment. Wouldn’t you want to repay your _rescuer_?”

By then it was too much for Cor to remain silent. Ardyn was taunting him, stringing him along his weave of anecdotes and revealing to him that no, Cor’s secret is not a secret.

“How could you have possibly known that?” Cor finally speaks, voice strong from the tightness in his jaw.

“Whatever do you mean?” Ardyn smiles wide, all teeth and no affection.

Cor looked down on the ground, focused on the scuffs on his boots. He wanted to remain grounded. Ardyn wanted to take him to places he was not allowed to go… rather, will not allow himself to go.

“Surely you can tell that sweet Prompto holds you in such high regard. He’s ecstatic when you’re with them.”

“He needs a teacher. He needs my guidance both as a member of the Crownsguard and as an elder.” Cor replied, wanting to set the record straight.

“I assure you, that boy wants more than guidance from you.”

“I train him when I have the time. It’s enough.”

“I’m not talking about training.”

Once more, Cor retreated back into his mind. He didn’t want to admit that he knew what Ardyn was insinuating. Something tugged in his gut, making him uncomfortable. It was such a foreign concept to him, being this affected by innuendo.

Amidst Cor’s self-reflection, he failed to notice that Ardyn shifted closer to him until they were next to each other.

So when Ardyn started talking again, the Immortal winced as if in pain.

"That boy would do anything for you. You know that right?" Ardyn started. "Even if it hurts him, even if he feels humiliated. He would let you do anything to his body, Cor Leonis."

_His body._

Cor wanted to ask why Ardyn was so confident with his assumptions. He didn’t know Prompto the way he knew Prompto so he was able to take this comment then in stride.

“I would rather you not speak of Prompto in this manner.” Cor said, firm and final.

“And what manner is that? I’m an observant man, a man of many experiences regarding…”

Cor leaned in as he waited for Ardyn to finish his statement.

“Unresolved sexual tension.”

Cor brought a hand to his face to hide his expression. It was strange to have dormant desires bubble up in him. He’s gray and disinterested but somehow he’s still affected by this.

“If only you paid more attention! That boy would absolutely love it if you even look in his direction.” Ardyn exclaimed. “Think about what he must do in private after a training session with you. You being close to him, touching his arm, his back, his waist… you adjusting his body to the proper posture… tell me, does he lean in to your touch?”

Cor gritted his teeth because _Prompto does_. He does press against him in certain times.

Ardyn laughed at the slight indication from Cor of the affirmative.

“Of course he does! Why wouldn’t he? When he’s got you, a strong, dependable man ready to catch him if he ever falls.”

“What are you getting out of this?” Cor got to the point. He wasn’t going to stay civil for long if Ardyn kept besmirching Prompto’s name.

“I’m merely making light conversation while we wait. Aren’t you learning more about yourself? I know I am.” Ardyn waited a beat for Cor to respond but all he got was a stern stare. “What I want to know is why you are avoiding this conversation. It’s enjoyable to think of how Prompto would be when in love.”

Cor clicked his tongue at the word ‘love’. _No._

“Come on, Immortal, the boy’s in love with you. That much is obvious. What I want to know in detail is how he would act around someone he is in love with.” Ardyn kept on talking when all Cor wanted was peace and quiet. “Especially in bed.”

At the suggestion, Cor stood up and chose to sit across Ardyn. He just wanted to be as far away from Ardyn while still making sure he wasn’t about to get in the way of Gladio who’s just behind the magic-sealed rocks, enduring the Trial. Cor wanted to tell him that Ardyn is free to keep imagining all that he-... no, he did not want that either. Troubled and aggravated, Cor decided to keep his mouth shut, stifle any flicker of emotion and just remain focused on the fire between them. He had half a mind to drag Ardyn’s head into the flaming logs. Thirty years ago he definitely would have done just that.

“You can’t tell me you aren’t even a little curious. Think of all that you’re missing! Prompto would let you have him any which way you want. He’d be so good. He’d be such a perfect baby.”

_Baby._

Cor’s eyebrow twitched and he hated himself for it.

“I know a man like you would be a perfect daddy to match him.”

Cor couldn’t believe that a man like the Chancellor existed.

“You do acknowledge that he needs a father figure in his life, correct?”

Cor wanted to say that that’s not what a father figure is but he knew Ardyn was merely feigning stupidity to get a rise out of him. Scratch that, _another_ rise out of him.

“Imagine him on his knees, looking up at you with his big, blue eyes… and you know those eyes know how to beg. Between your legs, he crawls in. His dainty hands resting on your thighs. He nuzzles his face somewhere you’d love and his tiny tongue peeks out as he holds your gaze. Whatever could be doing with that tongue, Cor Leonis?”

“You should stop.” Cor said. Already was he struggling to keep his katana from materializing. He already had a million plans in his mind on how to slash Ardyn to pieces.

“Aw… perhaps that’s not your cup of tea? You do seem to be the type to spoil him. The way you praise him for his ability to keep up with the rest of the boys in a fight? That’s simply adorable. You know he takes your words to heart.”

Cor had to admit, he was uncharacteristically generous in complimenting Prompto’s new-found battle prowess. Had he been inadvertently leading him on?

“You would spoil him. Bathe him in jewelry. Provide him with as much pretty clothing as he’d like. Buy him makeup, shoes, accessories. Turn him into your living doll. Make him look exactly like how you want him to.”

Cor’s expression dimmed. That does not sound like something Prompto would enjoy. It sounded like something that Ardyn would force on him.

“Wouldn’t he look good covered in jewels?” Ardyn paused as if Cor would answer in agreement. “Emeralds would suit him… but I would go the extra mile and adorn him with diamonds. I really believe white suits Prompto. White… like the Empire’s colors.”

Cor bit down on his lip. He already knew that Ardyn knows his secret. It angered him how Ardyn kept taunting him for it.

“It would be a delight to see him in nothing but diamonds. Rings, bracelets, necklaces. Even a bejeweled belt. A tiara to finish up the look. There are diamond-encrusted pumps from Altissia. No matter the cost, I think you’d buy that for him.”

“But… there’s still something missing from all that…” Ardyn stopped to think while rubbing his chin. “Something cute but sexy. I mean, in this fantasy, he’s naked apart from his jewelry.”

Cor groaned in frustration. It was a first for him in a long time to react this way. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ardyn smirk in accomplishment. But it seemed he was still far from content with the reaction he got from Cor.

“I know… a diamond-encrusted sounding rod.”

Cor mustered all the self-control he had to not just drag the Chancellor by his gaudy scarf, drag his face to the fire pit and keep him there with a heavy boot on the back of his head. He saw the scene play out in his mind. Oh, how he wished he could do that.

“How thick would that be? Maybe it will be too much for poor Prompto to take right away. We can settle for beads first, smoothened diamonds stringed together.”

Cor winced at the thought. How could that be pleasurable? Unless Ardyn only meant to hurt Prompto in a perverted way. All the more did he feel that instinct in him to maim this man. He can’t trust him to be near Prompto ever again. Not even when Gladio, Ignis and the Prince with him. He's the only one who knows just how disgusting this man can be. He can’t even hypothetically allow Prompto to be within eyeshot of the Chancellor.

“It will hurt at first, definitely. But I assure you, Cor, Prompto would be able to take it if it was you. He’ll look at you and smile sweetly even if he’s uncomfortable. He’ll tell you, ‘if that’s what you want then that’s what I want too’.

Cor looked down at the ground, a part of him agreeing with Ardyn’s last remark. He could see Prompto saying that to him. His heart ached because he knew Prompto would be telling the truth. Cor knew that that kind of attitude would only bring the blonde so much pain.

“He’ll be scared, and it will show on his face. Don’t you want to relish in that fear? And everything depends on you. Will you hurt him? Will you stop? The fact that Prompto wouldn’t know which will thrill you. He would be anticipating your next move, all with a flutter in his heart and a trembling in his thighs. He would be ready, Cor. Even as you slide that first bead in, not quite forcing it but pressing firmly against his slit. Prompto would squirm, not knowing what to do with himself. He’ll settle with his hands to his face, hiding his cute expressions, muffling his voice. If I were you, I’d slap those hands away. What good is any of this if you can’t see Prompto’s face or hear his voice?”

“And when that first bead pops in, he’ll gasp, so beautifully, he’ll scrunch up his face in discomfort. Knowing you, you’d ask him if he was okay. But you already know how he’ll answer. He’ll say, ‘I can take anything, as long as it’s you, Cor.’” Ardyn chose this time to stop and let out a moan-like sigh. “He’s a delight, isn’t he?”

Cor looked away. He couldn’t bear to be in Ardyn’s line of sight. His musings continually prove to him that he absolutely cannot leave Prompto alone with him. Heck, he can’t leave anyone with him. Every fiber in his being screamed, ‘this man is dangerous. He cannot be loose among other people’

“I’ve always been fascinated with how the human body can withstand most forms of abuse. And we both know he’s more than just a regular human.” Ardyn remarked, his words piercing something inside Cor.

“Watch as that bead stretches his hole, pink as the muscle loosens up. It turns white at the sudden, almost impossible girth its about to take. And when the jewel finally pops in, you see a little bit inside him, fluttering and wet. It closes, clamps onto the flimsy string between every bead. And you can only imagine what it must be like for him to be filled in such a strange place. The discomfort in his face will tell you that he doesn’t like it. But he’ll let you keep on pushing bead after bead because he knows, you like this… and whatever Cor likes, Prompto likes too.” Ardyn drawled, so engrossed and entertained in his fantasy. Opposite him is the Immortal, straddling a line between anger for his… his Prompto and shame for finding the mental images Ardyn drills in him to be a little too true to his inner thoughts than he hoped.

“You push in until the whole length of it is in him, the end possibly tickling his bladder. His thighs shake uncontrollably, and tears are welling up in his wide eyes. He doesn’t know what will happen next. Only you know what will happen next, Immortal. What will you do?” Ardyn took his time then to try to catch Cor’s gaze but there’s no way Cor would look back.

“Knowing you, you’d comfort him and tell him he did such a good job. He’s such a good boy, your only boy, your sweet baby.” Ardyn droned in a rather bored tone, then his voice livened up as he said, “But if it were me, I’d yank that string out as swiftly as I could, all the while watching his every expression. I know that he’d scream. The tears in his eyes would fall. His breathing will become ragged and shallow. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. His hands would hover over his abused dick, not quite knowing if it’s better to let it be or to touch it gently. The pain is sharp and he cries to quell it, albeit as silently as he could. He wouldn’t want to upset you, after all. He wouldn’t want you to think that he didn’t like what you did to him.”

Ardyn leaned back and let out another disgusting groan, all too aware that what he’s doing is distasteful. Cor grinds his jaw tight, still in disbelief that he was able to sit through that without bringing out his katana. He realized he’s had enough for tonight and only wished that Ardyn’s airship would come get him already.

“You know how many times I can do that to him without getting bored?” Ardyn asked, more to himself really. “What am I saying… I wouldn’t get bored of it.”

Cor let out a sigh as he brought one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. The headache that’s threatening to debilitate his self-control more is almost unbearable.

“I would be thrilled to chain him to my bed, forcibly filling his holes with whatever toys I could find. I’ll tell him that he has to let it happen. He has to endure it.” Ardyn said with conviction, warning Cor that this man meant what he’s saying.

“I would be happy to spend days with him just watching how his holes stretch as much as I can get it to. It’ll be so beautiful to watch him cry in pain. If he bleeds, he bleeds. What’s important is that he looks beautiful all the time. Diamonds peeking out of his dick and anus would ensure that.”

Cor realized he couldn’t hold his rage anymore. His thoughts about the disadvantages of harming the Chancellor of Niflheim vanished. His katana was summoned silently, going unnoticed by Ardyn.

“I’m envious of you, Cor Leonis. It’s only with you that dear Prompto would do humiliating things willingly. As much as I’d love to keep him free and out of shackles, he wouldn’t behave if it was just me. I have to resort to force so that I can enjoy him as much as I want.”

“Stop talking.” Cor warns him, his voice firm.

“I’m only sharing my thoughts with you. Don’t you think Prompto would do anything for you? Because I really believe-...”

Ardyn’s response was interrupted by the ground shaking underneath the two men. Stones skidded down the rocky cliffs and Ardyn had to stand up and step away to keep from being hit with a sizable rock rolling in his direction.

Across from him, the Immortal stood up as well, poised for battle with his katana unsheathed.

“Why… Immortal, I don’t think your weapon would do much to an earthquake.” Ardyn laughed.

And the earth rattled harsher, toppling Ardyn and sending him to his hands and knees.

“Know this.” Cor spoke amidst the violent shaking of the ground. The Immortal was unfazed by the earthquake, keeping his stance stable.

Ardyn looked up from the ground in confusion. How come he’s the only one rattled by the earth’s shaking?

“You will never…” Cor started as he raised his katana to the sky and looked down at Ardyn’s prone form under him.

“What are you doing?” Ardyn’s eyes went wide but he remained rooted to the ground. He was scared but somehow it wasn’t because of the Immortal aiming to decapitate him.

“You will never come close to him ever again.” Cor’s sword descends to Ardyn’s neck and it connects. The ground shook violently under them and boulders began to topple down the cliffs. One crashed right on Ardyn’s body and Cor didn’t spare a moment to look at his crushed corpse.

Unbeknownst to Cor, The Titan had been behind him, fueling his attack. With his katana is the might of the Archean.

* * *

Night became day and when Gladio returned from the Blademaster’s Trial, Cor was there to congratulate him for succeeding. They talked about how the challenges Gladio faced were all so he could understand his duty as the King’s Sword and Shield. The whole time, Cor was somewhat unfocused and Gladio thought that he was maybe upset about the time when he failed the Trial.

“I bet if you come in there now, you’ll be able to beat him.” Gladio suggested, pulling Cor back into the present.

“I don’t see the point in it.” Cor answered curtly.

Gladio led the way back to the last camp he had set up, expecting that Cor had used that spot to rest in while he was undergoing the trial. Cor blankly followed, forgetting that he did not in fact rest in the same place where he spent time with the Chancellor.

“Hey, did something happen while I was gone?” Gladio asked midway through the path.

“No.”

“How come there’s rocks everywhere?”

“Gladio, we’re in a mountain.”

“No, this wasn’t what this place looked like yesterday.”

Cor knew Gladio was right. He can’t really hide the fact that there was an earthquake last night. No matter how unnatural it felt, he could still describe what happened as that, right?

“There was an earthquake.”

“Really? That’s funny, I didn’t feel an earthquake while I was in the trial.”

“Maybe it’s the magic.” Cor brushed off Gladio’s question. It was too foreign a feeling for him to not know what exactly went on around him last night.

Once they arrived at the wretched camp, Gladio shouted, “What the fuck is that?!”

Right next to the fire pit was a large boulder, underneath of which was black, red and metallic goo splattered. Gladio moved closer to inspect it but Cor gestured for him not to.

“I wish I knew.” Cor muttered, unconsciously summoning his katana. With it is a strange yet welcome weight. He gripped the hilt tightly and the ground rumbled underneath them again.

“Woah! Get down, Cor.” Gladio motioned for the Marshal to drop to the ground and shield his head. Instead, he stared at Gladio, still a mix of disbelief, confusion and irritation in his face. He let go of his katana and sent it back to the Armiger.

“No need. It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Cor is fond of Prompto. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fill for the kinkmeme but it took a sharp left turn and strayed from the prompt so I'm posting it here cause plot bunnies yay
> 
> This was the original prompt:  
> http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=367433


End file.
